(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinges for furniture or the like which including a damping mechanism for damping a movement of a movable furniture part on a piece of furniture.
(2) Description of Related Art
A damping device of the general kind set forth is known for example from WO 2009/140706 A1 to the present applicant, wherein the damping function of the damping device can be deactivated when not in use by way of a switch member to be displaced manually. In that document in the state of the art, in accordance with a variant, the cylinder of the linear damper is arrested by way of the switch member so that the piston can perform a relative movement with respect to the stationary cylinder in the damping stroke, whereby a damping action is also generated. To deactivate the damping function, the switch member is displaced, whereby the cylinder is unlocked. If now the damper is acted upon by force the cylinder will move within the damper housing, but in that case also no damping action is generated in the absence of the relative movement between cylinder and piston. A disadvantage in that case is that the structural space occupied by the damper has to be of relatively large size because of the displaceable cylinder.